twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Blaze Sparks
Note: I'm not sure if you guys know, but I already had a backstory for this character, I only made some minor changes. Also, forgive me if you find any grammar error, English is not my first language. Something making you uncomfortable? Tell me and I'll see what I can do. Lightning Blaze Sparks, or as she prefers, Blaze, is a pure blooded Vampony. Due to her tomboy personality and her name, she's always mistaken for a colt. The young filly is frustrated almost all the time because there's two pegasi, four changeling nymphs and one spirit who insist on calling her "mother". Blaze is also Queen to the Flame Changelings, due to her bravery in defeating Queen Flamva, who abused the poor changelings, making them do all the hard work for her. Blaze is also scared of the darkness that she has inside of her, only calling on that power when she's desperate. BackStory Blaze never learned her real name, having been kidnapped from her parents and brought to a laboratory where she and other fillies and colts were experimented on. When she was really young, they gave her the ability to control fire and electricity, and she was trained on controlling them. But she always gave preference to the Fire element over the Lightning, earning her the nickname Blaze. The ponies of the laboratory took a sample of Blaze's DNA and created a clone of her, a colt, which was infused with Chaos Magic, resulting on the pegasus known as Random. On the next few years of her life, Blaze met Storm Freeze, a unicorn colt who could control ice, and Lila Longshot, a earth pony filly with super strength. The three of them became as close as siblings, resulting in a long lasting friendship. A few years after meeting them, another sample of Blaze's DNA was took, which was used to create the pegasus colt known as Spark Volt, who would have the ability to control all the elements. One specific day, Blaze was knocked out, and when she opened her eyes, she was strapped to a table, where she was infused with large amounts of Dark Magic, which resulted in a second consciousness developing in her mind, the dark spirit known as Umbra. Even to this day Blaze struggles to keep the Dark Magic under control, and she has been managing with Umbra's help, but besides that, she still struggles with her other personality. As the time passed, Blaze's anger towards the laboratory grew, as did the dark power inside of her, and when Storm, Lila and Spark disappeared, she snapped, her dark side taking control and going on a rampage around the laboratory, destroying everything. Fortunately, everypony managed to escape, and now the laboratory is now just a ruin inside an abandoned forest. Blaze, having regained control of herself, wandered around Equestria until she was found by Night Steel, an earth pony mare who she discovered also had a second consciousness on her mind, was super strong and had the ability to control water. Blaze never discovered how Night could do all that. Night took Blaze in as her little sister, and the two have been very happy with that arrangement. Years later, when she was just wandering around, Blaze was kidnapped by the changelings of the Flame Hive and brought before Queen Flamva, who Blaze discovered made the changelings do all kind of hard work without taking their feelings in consideration. In a impressive act of defiance and power, Blaze defeated Flamva in a battle, resulting on the little Vampony becoming the new Queen of the Flame Changelings. After more wandering, Blaze has just settled down right outside of Ponyville, where the new Flame Hive was built. Personality A very stubborn tomboy, but always love to make new friends. Can become aggressive if her family or friends are in danger. She also love books, about anything really. Blaze has a case of multiple personalities. Due to her nature and the experiments she went through, she now has three different personalities: *Blaze: This is the dominant personality. Tomboy, adventurous, a liking for books and other things; *Predator: Blaze is a vampony, so from time to time she can get thirsty for blood. This is where this consciousness comes in. Predator is the passive personality, so Blaze can grant her control of her body when she's in need of blood; *Dark: The sealed personality. Dark and Umbra were born from the same Dark Magic, but whereas Umbra became an independent spirit, Dark is stuck as a part of Blaze. She often tries to take control of Blaze's body forcefully, as Dark is kind of Blaze's anger and sorrow, her Dark Side if you would. Recent Events Blaze finally discovered what happened with her parents, apparently they died some years after she was kidnapped. She found their gravestones in front of a house on the outskirts of town, where she also found her mother's medallion, a Power Orb of Fire. She has treasured that medallion ever since. In her time of grief, a unicorn stallion named Drewling Daze was kind enough to offer her comfort, asking if she would like to be adopted by him, which she gladly accepted. On the following months, Blaze celebrated her birthday for the first time, along with Random and the Flame Changelings. The party was truly enjoyable. Days later during one of her training session on the Everfree Forest, Blaze happened upon AJ Elementia, who seeing her struggles to become stronger, offered to train her on one condition: She would have to give up on her powers temporarily, until she truly awekened them. Though reluctant at first, it was explained to her that this action would also erase the other personalities from existance. Blaze was reluctant as she feared for what whould happen with Umbra, but said spirit reassured her that she would be okay, so Blaze went through with it. It came as a pleasant surprise and a massive relief that Umbra was indeed okay. And thus began Blaze's training under AJ's tutelage. She showed great progress, and in no time at all, she had awekened her Fire powers again. Later on her life, when she had a breakdown thinking that she was worthless and didn't deserve to keep going, the spirit of her mother appeared to her to reassure her of things, and also to reveal that her powers weren't given to her by the laboratory, merely awekened early, and according to her mother, Blaze had the ability to control Fire, Lightning and Darkfire. She was the only one on the family to have these abilities, even if her family was mostly composed of firebenders, none had the gift of Darkfire. Blaze swore to her mother to do her best to master these abilities. On a seemingly normal day, Blaze was knocked out and kidnapped again, brought to Drip's new secret laboratory in Ghastly Gorge. AJ and his team were alerted of this happening, as Drip had teamed up with AJ's rival, Samurai. A rescue party went after Blaze, while she herself tried to find a way out. During her roaming of the laboratory, Blaze happened upon the Reactor Room, where she was confronted by none other than Spark, who was being mind controlled by Drip. Spark was relentless on his attacks, but Blaze did not fight back. She took a beating, but still refused to hurt the colt she saw as a son. This finally got through to Spark, who broke free of the mind control when he finally remembered her. Blaze ordered Spark to flee the laboratory, as she would put an end to things by blowing up the reactor. Spark was reluctant at first, but Blaze reassured him that she would be okay. What he didn't knew as he left, was that Blaze would have to sacrifice herself to blow the reactor. So using her fire manipulation, Blaze started elevating the temperature of the reactor to crytical levels. While she was doing that, AJ finally found her and asked in shock what she was doing. She only offered a sad smile to him. AJ barely had time to erect a shield as the explosion took out the laboratory, Drip, Samurai and, unfortunately, Blaze. As the heroes glanced at the destruction and mourned for Blaze, some shifting caught their attention before a dragon made of blue flames shot up in the air and roared, before diving back down on the debris and flashing with a bright light, blinding most of them. When the light faded, Blaze burst out of the debris and glided down to the heroes, but the energies of the explosion had mixed with her own and changed her into a teenager. The change was unexpected, but it also wasn't unwelcomed. Things went back to normal afterwards, Blaze returned home with Spark, and they could finally breath in relief now that Drip wasn't a problem anymore. Though problems will never cease to exist, she can relax now that this major threat has been dealt with. It was not long after that that Blaze discovered the true nature of the Power Orbs, they give a power boost to beings with the ability to control the elements. Being one of the few who can use them, Blaze has decided to set upon recovering the rest of the Power Orbs scattered around the world to prevent them from falling on the wrong hands. She trusts on her abilities to see her through this new quest. Movelist Blaze has learned a lot during the years. Though she still has a long ways to go and a lot to learn, these are the current moves she knows. *Tackle *Bite *Attract *Ember *Flamethrower *Glare *Shoryuken *Eruption *Flame Charge *Blast Burn *Dark Pulse *Illusion *Shadow Ball *(Finisher) Hellscape *(Finisher) Shin Shoryuken *(Secret Move) Blade Dance *(Secret Astral Finish #1) Burnout Blaze has also developed a immunity against fire and fire-based attacks, she also discovered that she can get her energy back by being in direct contact with lava, a very useful skill in her opinion. Blaze's Journal *'Entry 01:' "Power Orbs, as I have discovered they are called, are a external source of elemental magic that can be absorbed depending both on the user's Element and the one the Orb represents. Though they can also be used as a temporary aide in manipulating an element if the user doesn't already have a specific one. This is one of the reasons as to why I can't let them fall on the wrong hooves, so I have taken it upon myself to travel the world and recover them, no matter the cost." *'Entry 02:' "I have recovered the Water Orb today, it was on a cave in Hollow Shades. A small victory, though I still need to locate the other ones." *'Entry 03:' "Enemies seem to pop up like mosquitoes around me, there's this cloaked figure saying that our families were destined to clash until one wiped out the other and like me, he is the last descendant of his lineage. Just who is this guy?" *'Entry 04:' "A lot has happened in the last days. I built a robot changeling, went to the Dragon Lands where I got a familiar, went to the doctor to discover I was pregnant (which I have no idea how that happened, since I haven't had that kind of interaction in a while), had a friend accelerate said pregnancy so I wouldn't be indisposed for too long, and had the most beautiful little daughter in Equestria. A pretty normal week in my opinion." *'Entry 05:' "Some time after creating a sword that could be used in pair with the Shadow Orb, I discovered that my counterpart from the Mirror World was after me, her name was Azel. She was a ruthless fighter, I almost didn't escape. One thing that should be impossible is that she is Level 50, when I am only able to go up to Level 10... How could this be?" *'Entry 06:' "Took a severe beating today, and the guy ripped off my ability to use Darkfire. I had to use the Shadow Orb to stabilize my powers again. I have gotta be more careful, powerful enemies are around..." *'Entry 07:' "Why am I even doing this again? Oh yeah, Umbra seems to be sleeping a lot lately, so I have nopony to ramble to. How can she even fall asleep inside my mind? That doesn't make sense! Right, anyway, I have pinpointed the location of a Power Orb, it's apparently in Saddle Arabia. I won't go after it right away, though. Things are getting complicated here at my mansion... Didn't I mention that I live in a mansion? Welp, now I did!" *'Entry 08:' "So... Something happened. I was out on a stroll through Ponyville when I was attacked by Azel. Apparently she had become tired of waiting for our battle. It happened then and there, me versus Azel, the final clash. We both fought fiercely, and due to me recently leveling up, was evenly matched to her. Though she caught me off guard and was about to finish me with a massive ball of dark energy. I don't know where I found strength at that moment, but I managed to counterattack with a beam of what appeared to be concentrated white flames. Even still, I was at my limit, and her attack started pushing back against mine. But then something started resonating with the Shadow Orb I absorbed, I felt my limits shatter and my level raised exponentially, my attack grew in size and swallowed Azel's, blasting her away somewhere. Azel was defeated, though my body couldn't take all the strain of the last attack, and I died shortly after. Thankfully, Melody and the other Seers found me, and Nature Hills, the Nature Seer, brought me back to life with her powers. I am very thankful I am friends with them. But I guess this is enough for this entry. Bye, Journal." *'Entry 09:' "Things are finally back to normal. Sadly, Melody has to go back to her home in Maredice Island. I am gonna miss her a lot. Though I have a nagging feeling at the back of my mind, something telling me that our adventures together are not over, and we'll see each other again..." *'Entry 10:' "It's been a while. I made a lot of useful inventions and had a lot more bombs explode in my face at that time. Also, while visiting Melody, the excess of love in the air made me create another changeling egg. My throat hurts still (Yeah, they come out of my mouth. Hurts like *squee*). Curiously, the little nymph that hatched, as opposed to any other changeling in my Hive, had the ability to use Frost Magic. Ironic, is it not? A Flame Changeling able to use Frost. Heh. I even decided to name her Frosty Sun. Anyways, things have been mostly quiet except for the fact that I was possesed by an evil spirit recently. Just a normal evening in my life. Well, this is all for this entry, hopefully I'll have more to write about next time." *'Entry 11:' "Holy *squee*, I discovered what my name was before I was kidnapped! And what a mouthful! See if you can keep up, my old name was Lightbringer BlazBlue Sparkling. Jus, wow. Of course, I'm going to keep the name Lightning Blaze, but I decided to use BlazBlue as a sort of ring name, for whenever I want to be remembered after a fight. It has a truly nice ring to it." *'Entry 12:' "Heya. Things have been mostly quiet lately. Even though I faced off against another copy of myself. Anyway, the kids are all getting along well. They will make me really proud one day, and I can't wait for that. Though it make me wonder... Where will I be in ten years? Twenty? Fifty? Will I finally settle down and hang the sword, or will I keep being the warrior I am? *sigh* Questions that I won't be able to answer now. Well, that should be all for now, see ya, journal. P.S: "Met a really cute orange pegasus! Oh gosh, I think I finally found somepony to be wit!" *'Entry 13: '"Hey Journal. It has sure been a long time. In the time I didn't write, I created some very cool weapons. I also discovered I can basically mimic the Grim Reaper (Write down costume idea for Nightmare Night). I also took a... Very big decision. I substituted my front hooves by cybernetics. I hurt worse than Tartarus, but I must say that I'm pleased with the results. I took the liberty to add five functional digits to the cybernetics, I think I heard a friend call them 'fingers'. With them I can now hold my weapons better while I stand on my back hooves. Feels a little weird, but I'm sure I will manage. I had something else to say, but I guess I'll leave it to the next entry. See ya later, Journal." 'P.S: '("Fingers are awesome! Especially these 'thumbs'! I won't tell you why thought~") Category:Mares Category:OCs Category:Other Species